Mistletoe
by lamoco13
Summary: La tradición navideña indica que aquellos que reciben un beso bajo el muérdago, encontrarán el amor o conservarán el que ya tienen. Y claro, como todos saben, una pareja que esté bajo un muérdago debería besarse, ¿cierto? Debería. Pero digamos que en Fairy Tail, las cosas se hacen a su manera… [One-shot].


_¡Miren, sí salió Fairy Tail esta semana! ._. Gajeel está tan JODIDAMENTE SEXY Y GUAPOTE en la portada. Nose bleed masivo… :Q__

_(__**SPOILER 312. Fallé. FALLÉ. **__¡ES LUCY! CARAJO, ¡ES LUCYYYYYYYY! Y sin un brazo. ME MUERO. Listo ._. Ya me importa un bledo de nuevo lo de los juegos. ¡QUE HABLE LA ENCAPUCHADA DESCUBIERTA! D: )._

_Bueno, pasado el infarto de hace tres noches. Les traigo un nuevo fic. Sí, GaLe navideño. No sé cómo quede porque estoy tan alterada y ya quiero que sea 4 de enero (porque esta semana no hay manga T_T) ¡FELIZ FIN DEL MUNDO ATRASADO! ¡ME HE VUELTO LOCA!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del YA NO SÉ QUE DECIRLE __**Hiro Mashima. **_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- Ubicación: Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, suponiendo que todo acabe BIEN (ME MUERO, ME MUERO).

2.- —Diálogos normales—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras o frases fuera de un pensamiento que estén en _cursiva, _son las resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Navidad. Una celebración repleta de comida, villancicos y regalos. El tiempo más valioso para pasar en compañía de familiares y amigos. Pero, sobre todo, una época llena de tradiciones. Sí, y una de ellas es la de la famosa ramita conocida como muérdago. Claro, y como todos saben, una pareja que esté bajo un muérdago debería besarse, ¿cierto? Debería. Sí, repito. Debería. Pero digamos que en Fairy Tail, las cosas se hacen a su manera…

Era víspera de Navidad y Magnolia se encontraba repleta de lazos rojos y verdes. Un sinfín de adornos navideños tapizaba las fachadas de los hogares y los negocios y la mayoría de los arreglos luminosos se encontraban apagados por la presencia de la luz del día. Una fina capa de nieve cubría las calles y pequeños copos blancos caían desde los cielos envolviendo poco a poco las escasas hojas que quedaban en los árboles y los monumentos de la ciudad.

Levy caminaba en dirección al gremio, con un par de orejeras que recogían su cabello a modo de su bandana. Portaba una bufanda envuelta al cuello mientras con sus manos estrujaba su chamarra contra su pecho. Sus botas crujían con el manto de nieve debajo de ella a cada paso que daba. Las piernas le temblaban y se recriminaba interiormente por no haberse puesto un pantalón más grueso. Pero es que, ¿cómo era posible que hiciera tanto frío en Magnolia? Se resignó a las condiciones climáticas y apresuró el paso hacia Fairy Tail.

Al llegar, entró con rapidez y suspiró con calma cerrando las puertas detrás de ella, evitando que el aire frío se filtrara al interior. Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió sorprendida que el gremio ya se encontraba en modo navideño. Moños rojos y blancos cubrían las paredes, las verdes coronas adornaban el bar y cada mesa, y cientos de guirnaldas con toques nevados pendían por todos lados. Cada mago presente estaba ayudando en seguir decorando. Específicamente, decorando con _algo. _Miró con atención hacia lo que estaba colgando Macao debajo del marco de una puerta. Era como una pequeña rama con múltiples frutos rojos redondos y varias hojas verdes alrededor. Parpadeó varias veces al descubrir lo que era. Un muérdago. Y otro. Otro más. Muérdagos por todo el gremio.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando? —murmuró.

—¡Levy-chan!

La peli azul viró hacia la voz que la llamaba. Su mejor amiga, Lucy Heartfilia, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué hacen, Lu-chan?

—Arreglamos el gremio para Navidad —aclaró sonriente.

—Sí, creo que ya lo noté p-pero… —la McGarden apuntó temblorosa hacia las pequeñas plantas.

—Ah, eso —Lucy se quedó callada unos momentos—. En términos simples, digamos que Mira-chan nos obligó.

—¿Sucede algo Lucy?

La Strauss apareció por un lado, haciendo estremecer a la rubia. Lucy negó rápidamente con la cabeza, a la vez que se alejaba caminando, alegando que colgaría más muérdagos. La peliblanca dirigió su mirada hacia Levy, que la observaba con cierta desconfianza.

—Buenos días Levy-chan —la saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿No gustas ayudar con la decoración?

—B-Buenos días Mira. S-Sí, me encantaría —contestó con incertidumbre—. P-Pero, ¿por qué hay tantos muérdagos? —se atrevió a preguntar pasando saliva.

—¿Mhm? —Mirajane siguió con su sonrisa—. Quién sabe —Levy la miró con escepticismo—. Puede que el Maestro quisiera que los pusiéramos —se detuvo unos segundos—. O tal vez sea ahora de que más de alguno se atreva a dar un beso.

La peliblanca dirigió poco a poco la vista hacia uno de los extremos del gremio. Instintivamente, Levy la siguió con sus ojos, hasta toparse con un chico que portaba un abrigo oscuro que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y que se encontraba discutiendo con un gato negro, colgando con desgana una guirnalda a lo largo de un poste. Se sonrojó de inmediato de tan sólo pensar por dónde iban las insinuaciones de la Strauss. Cuando estabilizó la mirada hacia el frente, Mirajane ya se había ido a otra parte. Exhaló con levedad, tranquilizándose, pero una voz por un lado la tomó por sorpresa.

—Yo, enana —saludó el Redfox haciendo que la peli azul diera un respingo y un pequeño grito—. Oi, no sabía que fueras tan asustadiza —sonrió de lado con mofa.

Levy sólo negó apresuradamente con la cabeza, con las mejillas teñidas aún más de rojo, e, incapaz de articular palabra, salió corriendo en otra dirección. Gajeel arqueó una ceja, confundido, a la vez que su Exceed se acercaba con una mueca de burla en el rostro.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás asustando gente?

—Cállate —bufó y dándose media vuelta, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

-o-o-o-

Después de ayudar un poco con las decoraciones del gremio —evitándose la parte de colgar muérdagos—, Levy se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas para tomar un descanso. Distinguió por un lado a Gray, que venía caminando por el pasillo principal del gremio con nada más que un par de calzoncillos.

—_Lo bueno es que él no tiene frío. _

—Gray-samaaaaaa.

La McGarden reconoció la voz de Juvia. La maga de agua seguía por detrás al Fullbuster, colgando muérdagos por donde éste pasaba. Levy soltó una pequeña risita. Se preguntaba si Juvia obtendría lo que buscaba. _Tal vez sea ahora de que más de alguno se atreva a dar un beso. _Recordó las palabras de su amiga peliblanca. Apretando los puños y levantando la mirada con determinación, decidió que le daría un beso a Gajeel bajo un muérdago, sin importarle lo que pudiera suceder después. De esa manera también aclararía de una buena vez si el Redfox tenía el más mínimo sentimiento hacia ella. Una idea magnífica. Sin embargo, segundos después una gruesa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oi enana.

—¡Gajeel! —exclamó ella sorprendida.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí o vas a salir corriendo otra vez? —inquirió de brazos cruzados.

—¿Q-Qué? N-No.

—Has estado actuando extraño toda la mañana. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eh? Ah nada, es que y-yo sólo…pues…

La peli azul dejó su frase al aire cuando su mirada se detuvo con casualidad en una planta que estaba suspendida sobre ambos y amarrada desde el techo con un fino hilo blanco. Completamente ruborizada, Levy cubrió su boca con las dos manos. ¿Tendría que besarlo? ¿Ahora? En esos momentos, su idea no le pareció tan espectacular. Gajeel entrecerró los ojos viendo la expresión de la chica para después levantar el rostro y ver qué tenía tan distraída a la maga. Se topó con una pequeña rama que colgaba por encima de ellos.

—¿Qué rayos? —murmuró confundido.

—Eso es un muérdago, Gajeel —Mirajane apareció por un lado, mostrando su típica sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé, ¿y?

—¿Es que acaso no conoces la tradición?

El Redfox frunció el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros. A lado suyo, e imperceptible para el pelinegro, Levy rogaba con la mirada a la Strauss que no dijera nada, en vano.

—Se dice que cuando una pareja se encuentra debajo de un muérdago, ésta debe besarse —comenzó a explicar la oji azul—. La tradición navideña indica que aquellos que reciben un beso bajo el muérdago, encontrarán el amor o conservarán el que ya tienen. Y que si no lo hacen, ambos se quedarán solteros por un año más.

—Pero qué tontería —Gajeel se puso de pie y se retiró a otra parte del gremio.

La McGarden agachó la mirada, en cierta parte desilusionada. Pero más que nada, dolida. Ahora en verdad dudaba si Gajeel tenía sentimientos por ella.

—Tranquila Levy-chan. Estoy segura de que si insistes, al final terminará cediendo.

Mirajane le sonrió con calidez y a la peli azul sólo le restó asentir con la cabeza.

Levy cruzó el gremio con dirección a la barra para sentarse en uno de los altos bancos. Tendría que pensar en una buena excusa que hiciera que Gajeel y ella terminaran juntos debajo de un muérdago, pues ahora que sabía lo que significaban, estaba segura que él los evitaría a toda costa. Un gato negro pasó volando detrás de ella. Y entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Lily! —exclamó llamando la atención del Exceed, que llevaba varias luces navideñas entre sus patas.

—Hola Levy, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió flotando a su lado.

La McGarden jugó con sus dedos unos segundos antes de acercarse a su oreja y murmurarle su idea. Lily sonrió con amplitud al terminar de escuchar. Asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a ayudarla.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que al final todo saldrá bien —le dijo muy seguro—. Ahora, éste es el plan.

-o-o-o-

Levy yacía parada debajo del marco de una puerta, esperando con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Qué haces gato? —cuestionó Gajeel de mala manera.

—Nada, nada —respondió Lily mientras lo empujaba hacia donde estaba la McGarden.

En cuanto llegó, el Exceed se fue volando. El pelinegro miró hacia la pequeña maga, que lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa. Vio hacia arriba y se encontró con otro muérdago. Rodando los ojos, murmuró algunos improperios y se alejó con grandes pasos. Levy suspiró y se quedó sola debajo de la pequeña planta. De inmediato, al ver a la maga bajo un muérdago, dos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Levy! —gritaron los magos al mismo tiempo con los brazos extendidos.

—Ah, hola chicos —respondió con desánimo a la vez que se iba a otro lado.

Justo en ese momento, Jet y Droy chocaron el uno con el otro. Confundidos por la acción de su amiga, dirigieron la vista hacia arriba para después mirarse mutuamente. Tragaron saliva.

—¡Beso, beso! —comenzaron a gritar varios miembros del gremio al ver la escena.

Ambos dieron un chillido y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, para la diversión de los demás.

—Mhm, plan B —murmuró Lily.

-o-o-o-

Gajeel se encontraba en una mesa, bebiendo de un tarro que tenía a su lado mientras observaba aburridamente el gremio. Un segundo después, un _objeto volador no identificado _apareció frente a su rostro.

—¿Qué mierda? —murmuró fastidiado.

Al voltear a un costado, se encontró otra vez con la peli azul.

—Hola Gajeel —le dijo con una sonrisa.

El Dragon Slayer no se molestó en responder y dando un gruñido, se puso de pie, de nuevo yéndose hacia otro lado. Levy infló las mejillas y dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa.

Lily torció la boca y lanzó la desdichada rama por los aires, haciendo que terminara sobre una guirnalda. Debajo de ella, se encontraban Lucy y Happy. La rubia miró hacia el gato azul, que yacía con los labios levantados en su dirección.

—¡Kyaaaaaaa! —y la Heartifilia salió corriendo con Happy siguiéndola muy de cerca.

-o-o-o-

Habían sido ya varios los intentos fallidos de Pantherlily por juntar a Gajeel y a Levy. Decir que el Redfox estaba frustrado era poco. Estaba atardeciendo y llevaba todo el día deambulando por el gremio, tratando de ahuyentar al gato que lo seguía volando por detrás. Lily yacía con una caña de pescar atada a su espalda y un muérdago colgando desde el anzuelo, preparado a hacerlo aparecer cuando Levy estuviera cerca.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó con furia—. ¡Sé lo que quieres hacer gato y ya estoy harto! ¡Has estado siguiéndome todo el maldito día! ¡Entiende que no besaré a nadie aunque me pongas enfrente un millón de esas estúpidas ramas!

Y el pelinegro se dirigió hacia la salida de Fairy Tail, abriendo las puertas con brusquedad y perdiéndose iracundo entre las calles de Magnolia. El Exceed estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Levy lo detuvo con un brazo.

—Déjalo Lily, no lo hará. Es obvio que me equivoqué al pensar que podría sentir algo por mí —algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Ya lo fastidié mucho por hoy.

—Pero Levy…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —murmuró con tristeza, forzando una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego.

La maga agachó la mirada y desilusionada, también salió del gremio.

—Tendré que hablar con ese idiota —susurró Pantherlily para sí.

-o-o-o-

Levy caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de la ciudad, para terminar sentándose en una de las heladas bancas del parque de Magnolia. Observó con melancolía cómo pasaban varias parejas tomadas de la mano o abrazadas unas con otras. Suspiró con pesadez colocando sus codos sobre sus piernas y recargando el rostro entre sus manos. Maldijo el momento en el que la idea de intentar besar a Gajeel le cruzó por la mente.

—Estúpidos muérdagos —declaró derrotada.

Sintió como una ráfaga de aire frío impactaba contra su cuerpo. Temblando, se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse un poco de calor, sin ningún resultado. De repente, algo tibio cayó sobre su espalda y parte de sus brazos. Era un largo abrigo. Levantó la cabeza, observando una alta figura que yacía enfrente de ella. Apresuradamente, se puso de pie a lado suyo y volvió a bajar el rostro al instante, avergonzada.

—Debes tener frío —murmuró la peli azul.

—Nah, no es para tanto —contestó él con desinterés.

Estuvieron callados unos minutos hasta que Levy volvió a romper el silencio.

—Y-Yo s-sólo…Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Gajeel arqueó una ceja.

—C-Creo que te estuve molestando todo el día con m-mi tontería y pues es obvio que t-tú no querías qu-

La McGarden no puedo terminar de hablar, pues algo cálido se posó sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos con desmesura al ver a Gajeel sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola. Tardó poco en derretirse en él. Levy cerró los ojos y se sujetó a su camisa con timidez. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los de él, siguiendo un ritmo que asemejaba la tonalidad de los villancicos que sonaban a su alrededor. El Redfox se separó después de unos momentos. Dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido, el color de las mejillas de Levy se asemejó al de un tomate y se cubrió la boca con las manos, mirando incrédula hacia el mago.

—Gihi —el pelinegro sonrió de lado al ver su reacción, revolviendo sus azules cabellos con una mano.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Gajeel apuntó hacia arriba con un dedo. Levy siguió la dirección con su mirada, observando un muérdago solitario colgando de una rama desnuda del árbol que descendía sobre los dos.

—P-Pero t-tú...todo el día…

—No iba a besarte frente a todo el gremio con un grupo de mirones que querían ver algo de acción —aclaró el pelinegro de brazos cruzados, desviando la mirada—. Y sobre todo, no con esa loca camarera merodeando y esperando una fotografía con una cámara de lacrima detrás suyo.

Levy lo miró con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos. Abrazó al Redfox por la cintura, recargando su cabeza contra su firme pecho. Gajeel torpemente le devolvió el gesto, colocando sus manos sobre su espalda. La peli azul levantó la vista, sonriéndole con calidez al Dragon Slayer, que le regresó una sonrisa de lado. Tal vez los _estúpidos_ muérdagos no eran tan malos después de todo...

-o-o-o-

—Bien hecho Lily. Aquí tienes —Mirajane le entregó una bolsa llena de kiwis al Exceed—. Esto irá directamente al álbum del gremio.

Hizo una mueca maliciosa mientras balanceaba su famosa cámara fotográfica de una mano a otra. Las demás chicas que la habían acompañado —Lucy, Wendy, Juvia y Lisanna—, veían la escena desde detrás de unos árboles, con corazones en sus ojos, suspirando en tono fantasioso, mientras que Erza sólo miraba hacia el suelo, con el rostro por completo rojo.

Pantherlily sonrió orgulloso mientras veía a la pareja alejarse poco a poco. Ahora sabía que podría molestar a su amigo por un largo tiempo.

_Fin_

* * *

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que tengan una noche muy agradable en compañía de todos sus seres queridos. Me retiro, que ya es tarde y no me he arreglado D: Gracias por leer, nos veremos en la próxima. Sayonara! C:_


End file.
